Numerous difficulties arise in installing plumbing fittings, in both residential and commercial settings, where the sizes and shapes and configurations of various components needed to complete a plumbing connection are not standardized. Such problems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,888 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,009, both of which are incorporated herein in their entirety.
Two types of valve arrangements are found in the industry, for example a cycling valve which allows volume control as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,120 which is incorporated herein in its entirety, and a lever actuated valve which allows both temperature and temperature control of a mixed flow, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,650 which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
One object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for installing plumbing fittings which offers interchangeability of components and increased flexibility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for installing plumbing fittings which facilitates upgradability.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.